Harry Potter and The Demon King
by akinos
Summary: His memory of the past was nothing but nightmare of fire and shadow, a past he has forgotten and no longer cared for. Yet, the past is something one can not simple leave behind, especially if that one's life is the reason of it all. His father wished for him to learn of them, but Hogwarts hold more secrets than what he cared about, and "remember" may not be the best answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Harry Potter and The Demon King **(looking for a better name, help me if you can)

**Author: Tsuki****no**** A****tsu****ki**** (Akinos)**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing:**** None yet.**

**Warnings:**** OOC, especially Harry and Naruto. **

**And while this is a crossover, you will mostly see Harry, as I write this with the thought of how his life will be much better with the help of Naruto, my verson of Naruto that is. Harry will not be over power with ninja jutsu and all that, in fact, he won't be using any justu at all. He will have his own power, just not what you will think. **

**This story will have 3 main topics:**** "Twin Boy-Who-Live", "Adopted Harry", and "Founders". Feel free to image what it mean.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own either Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Summary: His memory of the past was nothing but nightmare of fire and shadow, a past he has forgotten and no longer cared for. Yet, the past is something one can not simple leave behind, especially if that one's life is the reason of it all. His father wished for him to learn of them, but Hogwarts hold more secrets than what he cared about, and 'remember' may not be the best answer.**

**AN:** I'm starting a new story again, this will be unlike any other stories out there, that I am sure, even if it is the same topic. So, keep reading even if the first few chapters are not interesting enough for you, you'll see the different later on.

Thank my Beta for edited this chapter, best wishes for you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it all begins.**

Peter Pettigrew was not a man of brave, kindness, or loyalty for that matter. What he prided in himself the most is his cunningness. After all, who could say that they had been able to fool the Older of the Phoenix, the Marauders, and even the oh-so-powerful Albus Dumbledore, into believing that they were a useless but loyal friend, when in fact they were the opposite? Only he could. He should have been a Slytherin, really.

That didn't matter now though, since he had just done one of the brightest things in his life, one that would surely bring him to a new level of power once the Dark Lord rules this world. With the Potters dead, his place by the Lord's side would be ensured; he would have anything he ever wanted, all his dreams would come true. Peter's laugh echoed loudly in the house he was hiding in, just a simple thought had already brought him so much joy, imagine what would happen when it come true. Unfortunately for Peter, his joy was cut in short when the door suddenly snapped open by a Dead Eater coming in to deliver the news of the Dark Lord's downfall.

* * *

The years after that had been hell for Peter, always running and hiding, not a moment of peace. He spent most of the time in his animal form, only went out to find food and other things, and only when he really needed it. Although, he got over his fear more and more, went out more and more, and he grew enough courage to start planning revenge. Of course, the Potters were his target. Their youngest son, Alexander Potter, is the boy-who-lived, the one who had defeated the Dark Lord. Peter remembered that child well, the one with the dark red hair from his mother and honey brow eyes from his dad, completely opposite to his brother, the one with black hair of their dad and green eyes from their mom. What was that boy's name again? Haret? Halord? It mattered not, the one important was Alexander, and he would have his revenge on that boy soon.

* * *

And revenge was what he got. After four years of planning and spying on the Potters and their friends, he was finally here, inside the burning house of those bastards.

* * *

Everything around him was on fire; the house was collapsing as he stood there, too bad there were no dead bodies around. For his perfect plan had been destroyed by a mere stupid house-elf. Peter had put up all the spells needed to stop them from escaping, had destroyed the fireplace, had the house on fire before they even wake up, and yet they still got away, all thanks to that damned house-elf. Curse it all. At least he still has a prize left behind by the Potters.

Peter looked down at the limp form at his feet, a cruel smile gathering on his face. The form belonged to a child no older than five with messy black hair and small body, said child was none other than James Potter's oldest son, Ha... What-ever-his-name-is. It took a while for Peter to believe what he saw was real, and the Potter really had left a son behind without a second thought. But once he was sure he was not imagining things, Peter was more than happy to curse the child with all the anger he had for its parents. What a good way to reduce stress it had been. However, now that he thought about it, what an un-believable sight this was. Who would have thought that someone like James or Lily would even do something like this? Neglect one son and favour the other. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

A small sound from his pocket, signaling him of his portkey would activate soon, sounded. Taking out his old watch, also the portkey, Peter looked at the time.

"Hn… One minute left, what to do? Should I kill the kid or capture him?" Too focused in his thoughts, Peter never realized the falling debris right above his head. By the time he looked up, it was already too late.

* * *

The debris crushed Peter and that is how he dies. A meaningless death if you even saw one, but it was thanks to it that the dark-haired child survived. For you see, right after Peter was dead, his hand let go of the portkey, letting it fall right in the body at his feet. Just in time for it to activate too. The child was taken away before anything bad could happen to him, leading to him later being found by an old man living in a house nearby. He was taken to an orphanage and, months after, was adopted by another man.

That, reader, is how our story begins.

* * *

**-tbc-**

**AN: **Yes, its short, but isn't all first chapter the same. Later chapters will be longer, that I can promise.

**Please reviews, I would love to hear your opinion, whatever it may be.**

**-Aki-**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thank all of you for reviews, favorites and alerts this story. I love them all.

Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts letter.**

Namikaze Haruki woke up with a scream stuck in his throat and a kunai ready in his hand, until his mind caught up with his eyes and realized that he was in his bedroom, safely wrapped in his blankets; and there were no fire nor any shadow-shade monster that could hurt him. With a muffled groan, he fell back onto his bed, relaxing his grip on his kunai and scrubbing a hand over his sweaty face. He didn't try to fall back to sleep again, having enough of that nightmare with its fire and shadows, things that belonged to a forgotten past that he no longer cared to remember. Fortunately, this was not a common thing, not anymore at least.

Sighing, he kicked off the tangle of blankets and got up, squinting against the bleak sunlight streaming through the window. Strange, he remembered closing the curtains last night. Did someone open it before he woke up, and if so, why haven't they woke him up too?

"Must be the house-elf then, Otou-san would have woke me up right away," thought Haruki as he walked in to the bathroom right next door, knowing that the house-elf would take care of his room and his clothes once he was done. As he had thought, by the time Haruki come out of the shower, a clear set of clothes had already been lain out in his carefully-made bag, with no sign of the elf in sight. The Namikaze's house-elf hardly showed itself to anyone unless directly being called, something about a deal that was made a long time ago with his father, one that Haruki had been told about but didn't remember… it was not like his eleven year-old mind really needed to know that anyway.

Stiffing a yawn, Haruki dressed quickly, fixed his messy black hair a little, and finally put on his glasses over his eyes, before paddling downstairs straight into the kitchen where his father had been waiting for a while now.

"Good morning, Otou-san," chipped Haruki as he made a beeline for the seat next to his father, plates of food and drinks had already been lain out in front of them.

"Morning, Harry. Sleep well?" his father asked. The man's name was Namikaze Naruto, a man with golden blond hair and blue eyes, who looked no older than 30.

The unlikeliness between them could be an answer for Haruki looking like his mother, if you didn't know that he didn't have one, that is. His father adopted Haruki when he was five; he had no memory before then. The orphanage's story was that the police had brought him in after failing to find his parents, and by the shape he was in when they found him, he probably ran away from an abusive home and lost his memory due to trauma. He met his father 3 months later and the rest was history as they always say.

"No, not really. I have that nightmare again. Nothing new," answered Haruki as he dug into his breakfast. Despite no longer caring about it, his past sometimes came back to him in the form of a nightmare, always of a burning house and a shadow slumping over him. They've talked about it countless times, to the point when Haruki no longer was bothered by it anymore, except for the minute he woke up, of course.

"Again? I wonder if it had anything to do with it…" His father trailed out at that, lost in his own thoughts, and Haruki let him be. This was not the first time after all, for someone as old as his father; it was normal in fact. It wasn't until Haruki almost finished eating that his father finally came out of it and addressed him. "…Right, will you be going to Tai-kun's house today, Harry?"

Haruki didn't even blink at the seemingly random question from his father, though he did wonder how his thoughts could have come from nightmares to asking about Haruki's friend. The wonder of an old man… Haruki mused over this for half a minute before nodding his head. "Yeah, I think I will. Summer is almost over, got to play as much as we can."

"I guess you're right," his father chuckled, and Haruki looked up at that sound, not because it was uncommon, but because there seemed to be something off about it.

"Is there something wrong, Otou-san?" he asked.

"Nothing yet," Naruto shook his head, but his words were more than enough for Haruki. 'Yet' meaning there would be more. "Have fun at Tai-kun's house then and do come home for dinner. I'm guessing it would be here by then."

Haruki wanted to ask what was it that his father was talking about, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Something was bothering his father and Haruki had no business asking about it, at least not until dinner anyway. Besides, he knew a dismissal when he heard one, so Haruki quickly finished eating his breakfast and excused himself from the table, going to his friend's house right away… not missing the amused look on his father's face at his actual thoughts.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You have a nightmare that your father may or may not know the reason why and he is also worrying over something that you really want to know, but, being the daddy's boy that you are, you didn't ask and instead just came here to complain to me. Am I getting all of it right?" said Takaishi Taisuke, nicknamed Tai-kun, Haruki's best friend since childhood. They were sitting in Taisuke's room, playing a video game while Haruki told him what happened at his house.

"I'm not a daddy's boy!" protested Haruki, but his word was waved off carelessly by Taisuke.

"Denial, denial, my friend," laughed Taisuke. "But you honestly don't know what would be bothering Naruto-san?"

"No, would I be asking you if I knew?" Haruki deadpanned, looking at Taisuke like his friend had just asked the most obvious thing in the world. Said boy just laughed again though.

"Come on now, couldn't you guess? What is it that you've been telling me about since you were nine? You know, about England?"

Haruki quirked an eyebrow.

"England? What does it have to do with th…?" Haruki eyes widened as the answer finally came to him. He couldn't help but wanted to bash his head on the wall next to them; how could he forget something as important as that? No wonder his father had been amused… he probably had been waiting for Haruki to ask since he thought Haruki knew, before figuring that his son had completely forgotten when nothing came, and laughing inside at his awkwardness to get out of the house. How embarrassing.

"Remember already?" Tai asked, and at his nod, continued. "I honestly have no idea how you could forget, you've been telling me how you will go to that magic school once you're eleven for years. That's why we've been spending so much time with each other this summer. Guess even a genius can be forgetful, eh?" Tai teased.

"Only just this once," Haruki pouted and Taisuke broke out laughing. After a minute without him stopping, Haruki had enough. He grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his friend's head, successfully hitting him and distracting himself from thinking over the problem as Taisuke jumped at him with another pillow and a fight broke out between them.

* * *

Later that evening, after saying goodbye to Taisuke, Haruki took his time coming back home, musing over everything that happened today.

Even since he was nine, old enough to understand his father's opinions, he had been told about his originality. Not about his real parents, whom his father had no idea who they are, but about his magic. For unlike other child in this town, Haruki was not normal, he was a wizard, one that came from England no less.

Originally, his name had been Harry, the name that had been sewn in his clothes when the police found him. That was also the name his father had decided to keep calling him even after he was adopted, when his name had changed to Haruki. Only his father called him that though, and Haruki had decided that he would only let his family members call him by that name in the future.

Anyway, the reason Haruki had gathered his father's attention in the first place had been because of his magic. The man had been on a trip to visit London when he accidentally saw Harry perform magic in the orphanage's garden, scaring the other children that had bullied him away. Seeing that he was a wizard, for his father had also been one, Naruto came in and asked about him in the orphanage, before deciding to take guardianship over him, making Haruki his ward at first.

Turns out, it was not the first time he did so. Naruto knew how bad leaving a magical child with a normal orphanage could turn out, especially once the child's magic came out. That was why he had taken Haruki in, only planning to take care of him until he could find a willing magic family to take the boy in.

However, things changed and you could say that they fell in love with each other, as a father and son of course. Haruki couldn't, and wouldn't, accept anyone as his father, but Naruto, and over time, he had been able to make Naruto see him as a son too. Something about Haruki just seemed to win over Naruto's heart when no one else could. Therefore, on Haruki's seventh birthday (the day he was given to the orphanage), nearly two years after becoming Naruto's ward, Namikaze Haruki was born.

That had only been his name in Japan though.

A year after that day, Naruto finally told Haruki who his father truly was. Naruto himself had not been a normal human like Haruki always thought. He was an immortal, one who had lived for over 3000 years. Not only that, but he is also a Demon King, with complete control over the foxes, both demon and the normal kind. Once upon a time, Naruto had been human, a ninja to be exact, until he had to fuse with a demon to save his friends from a mad man bent on taking over the world. It wasn't until after the battle that Naruto found out he was immortal, but the price had been paid and there was no way out of it. So, Naruto lived on, watching over the world from the shadow, until he got bored and just travelled around to do whatever he wanted. That was before he met Haruki though.

With a son who was also a wizard, Naruto had more than one way in making Haruki his son. The first had been through the muggle world with normal paper, the second one was through his magic, the Blood Adopted Rite. With that rite, Haruki will truthfully become Naruto's son in every meaning in the world, thus he was also granted a second name, Hadrian Wilson, after Naruto's own name, Elnathan Wilson, a name that Naruto had made for himself in the wizard world.

That name had also brought Haruki back to the British Wizard World, where Naruto was sure where Haruki's magic came from. With it, also came the possibility of going to school there once he became of age. The idea did not sit well with Haruki at first, mostly because he didn't want to leave his father, but that changed over the years too.

Nowadays, Haruki didn't mind going to a boarding school anymore, sometimes being even happy about it. But when the letter finally came, this he had no doubt; he suddenly didn't know what to do. Yeah, going to a magic school would be awesome, he would be able to show off his magic and make friends who are like him. On the other hand, he would be leaving his father for the first time since he could remember. Who knew what would happen in the time he was away, and how would he be able to face the world alone? What if…

"A token for those thoughts, Harry?"

The sudden voice right next to him made Haruki jump up from his seat in the park, only to quickly sit back once he realized it was his father, who had been sitting next to him for god-knew-how-long.

"O-Otou-san? What are you doing here? I'm not that late for dinner, am I?" Haruki checked his watch, only a quarter to six, still easy.

"No, you're not," His father shook his head in amusement, a smile breaking out on his lips. The familiar smile made Haruki relax slightly. "For your first question, I'm here because of you, seeing as you've been sitting here for over ten minutes. I take it that you figured out what I was talking about this morning then. And you're worrying over it."

It was not a question; his father had just always been able to read Haruki so easily like that, must be a fatherly thing. Haruki only nodded his head, not wanting to say anything, and then a hand suddenly fell on his hair and petted it. He looked up, blinking at the grinning face of his father.

"You know you are really cute when you sulk like that, right?"

"I'm not sulking, and I'm not cute either!" protested Haruki, much to his father's amusement, his face turning a lighter shade of red.

"But the sight in front of me says differently. Now if only Tai-kun was here, I wonder what he would say?"

"Otou-sannnn!" whined Haruki.

"Alright, alright, no more jokes for the day," laughed Naruto. "You know I will always love you right, Harry?"

The words froze Haruki in his tracks, his eyes opening widely at Naruto. His father chuckled, seeing this and continued.

"You are my son, and will always be my son, no matter what you decide to do or where you are. I'm not going to take in another child and abandon you just because you are away in another country; you are special Harry; don't ever forget that."

At the end of his words, Haruki was already hugging him; relaxing vibes washed over him like the ocean wave. So, what if he was a daddy's boy? What if he was a bit clingy? He was only eleven; he was allowed to do that. His father only rubbed his hair once more, silently comforting him with just his action. Haruki finally let go of his father after a few minutes.

"So, ready to read your Hogwarts letter yet?" Naruto asked with a smile on his lips.

"Yes," Haruki answered, then accepted the letter his father took out of nowhere. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and addressed so plainly, there could be no mistake, and there were the words:

* * *

**Mr. H. Wilson**

**The second bedroom on the second floor**

**Namikaze Mansion**

**Odaiba, Japan**

* * *

"Second bedroom on second floor? Really?" said Haruki to himself at the strange way the address had been written. Turning the envelope over, Haruki saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms, a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. He easily recognized it as the school symbol. Quickly opening it, Haruki pulled out two letters and the first read:

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme**

**Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Wilson,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts**

**School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all**

**necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

* * *

"It says they await my owl, Otou-san. How are we going to send an owl back?" Haruki asked, looking up at his father.

"That's the first thing you ask?" his father quirked an eyebrow.

"That's the last thing I read."

"…You really are my son, aren't you?" chuckled his father. "Don't worry about it though, the owl that delivered this letter is still in our house. Once it has rest well, I'll have it bring our letter back."

"Okay," said Haruki, before turning back to his second letter. "This one is just a list of things I need, which means we would have to go to Diagon Alley soon."

"Does that mean you will be attending Hogwarts then?" his father asked.

"Yes, I thought that was obvious?"

"I just wanted to make sure. But yeah, we will be going to Diagon Alley soon. In fact, how about tomorrow? There's only two more weeks before school starts; the sooner you get your book, the sooner you can start reading it."

"Aw~ Otousan, I don't want to read any more books this summer, it's the time to play and such," Haruki whined, making Naruto laugh aloud.

"What is it you've been doing the last few months? I think you have enough time of playing around, don't you think so?"

"No way, you can't have enough playing time, Otou-san."

The two continued to bicker as they stood up and walked home. Their laughing could still be heard over the last light of the setting sun.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Please reviews! I would love to hear your thought of this chapter.**


End file.
